


Go away closer [The fanmix]

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: Fanmixes [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Fanmix for Poplitalqueen's Fic Go away closer.





	Go away closer [The fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poplitealqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/gifts), [MissPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Go Away Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139860) by [MissPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPop/pseuds/MissPop), [Poplitealqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen). 



                                                                                                                                     

 Whole playlist streaming [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLRK6J14-Vi1gP_NEU7k6VPYFQrDtVQR5B) on youtube

Side A Anakin

 

01\. Did my Time - Korn

I am the one who chose my path  
I am the one who couldn't last  
I feel the life pulled from me  
I feel the anger changing me

 

02\. Opheliac - Emilie Autumn

You know the games I play  
And the words I say  
When I want my own way  
You know the lies I tell  
When you've gone through hell  
And I say I can't stay

 

03. Change - Deftones

I took you home  
Set you on the glass  
I pulled off your wings  
Then I laughed

 

04\. All mine - Portishead

Make no mistake  
You shan't escape  
Tethered and tied  
There's nowhere to hide from me  
  
All mine....  
You have to be

 

05\. Rid of me - P.J. Harvey

'll tie your legs  
Keep you against my chest  
Oh you're not rid of me  
Yeah you're not rid of me  
I'll make you lick my injuries

 

06. Ruiner - Nine INch Nails

You had all of them on your side didn't you?  
You believe in all your lies didn't you?  
The ruiner's got a lot to prove he's got nothing to lose and now he  
Made you believe

| 

Side B Obi-Wan

01\. I gave you all - Mumford & Sons

How can you say that your truth is better than ours?  
Shoulder to shoulder, now brother, we carry no arms  
The blind man sleeps in the doorway, his home  
If only I had an enemy bigger than my apathy I could have won

02\. Misery Loves Company - Emilie Autumn

Misery loves company  
And company loves more  
More loves everybody else  
But hell is others

03\. Rag Doll Physics - Diable Swing Orchestra

Chaos may be thy name, you left us for anything  
Trust never been so misplaced  
As in your arms that day those that you gave away  
To those who could ease your mind  
We were nothing but a waste of your time and space

 

04\. Post Blue - PlaceboBite the hand that feeds

Bite the hand that feeds  
Tap the vein that bleeds  
Down on my bended knees,

I'd break the back of love for you

05\. Broken Crown - Mumford & Sons

Crawl on my belly til the sun goes down  
I'll never wear your broken crown  
I took the rope and I fucked it all the way  
In this twilight, how dare you speak of grace

   
  
---|---  
  
 

 

Side C  Padme

 

01. Blinding - Florence + The Machine

No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone  
No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love

 

02. Lifeless - Stolen Babies

Why don’t I go when I know there’s nothing I should want here?  
Why do I stay when I know there’s nothing I should say?  
As I stand behind you, lost in all the things that I would do  
Never really with you, quietly halfway in the room  
Do you see behind you, do you see behind you?

 

03. Numb - Amanda Ghost

Why don’t I go when I know there’s nothing I should want here?  
Why do I stay when I know there’s nothing I should say?  
As I stand behind you, lost in all the things that I would do  
Never really with you, quietly halfway in the room  
Do you see behind you, do you see behind you?

 

04\. Not in love - The Crystal Castles

I saw your picture hangin' on the back of my door  
Won't give you my heart  
No one lives there anymore  
And we were lovers  
Now we can't be friends

 

05. Amy of Me - Bjork

Stand up  
You've got to manage  
I won't sympathize  
Anymore

 

| 

Side D Group

01\. Lonely Soul - U.N.K.L.E.

There's no secret to living   
Just keep on walking  
There's no secret to dying   
Just keep on flying.

I'm gonna die in a place that don't know my name  
I'm gonna die in a space that don't hold my fame.  
God knows you're lonely souls

02\. Sad Exchange - Finger Eleven

The shakings just begun  
The pleasantries are gone  
This sad exchanges leaves neither one of us

03\. Until we Bleed - Kleerup

We drink the fatal drop  
Then love until we bleed  
Then fall apart in parts

You wasted your times  
On my heart  
You've burned  
And if bridges gotta fall, then you'll fall, too

04\. quiet little voices - We were promised jet packs

Quiet little voices creep into my head  
I'm young again  
Quiet little monsters creep into my bedroom wall  
I'll fall for you  
Quiet words of wisdom creep into your victim's ears  
I'll die for you  
In any which direction, call me  
I will run for you

)5. The Gardeners - The Dresden Dolls

My little miss cotton

You're quite the stubborn kind  
If we cant make it work  
We will take it out in blood

We'll make a man out of you yet  
We will cram brambles in your bed  
Just close your eyes and count to ten  
This is as good as it will get  
  
---|---


End file.
